Squid King - Not The End
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: He found them all amusing, fighting with no cause or reason. They would be easy to defeat. Or perhaps, he coudl alter their minds and turn the into the perfect Generals for his Squid Army. (Short Song fic on a guy I made up from listening to the song. The king is smarter then most, Sky Army best watch out XD)


Smirking to myself, I stared at the door of my castle, my arm rested on the arm and my cheek on the hand. My legs were crossed and I looked absolutely amused. My suite was an inkyblack as were my pants and my shoes. My black hair matted to my forehead from water. My eyes were a deep red color, and stared deeply into your soul. I laughed lightly, my army was ready.

 _A stroke of axe, and crafters are no more. Worthless cowards, full of horror. A stroke of sword, and sky is no more. Thoes ones are not worth a dollar. They sure do want to know, what is controlling it all._

I watched these humans fight back with their swords, the true enemy right under their noses. No one would suspect it at all, they all thought he was crazy. The true weapon was worthless to them, it broke to easy. They never would know, until it was too late.

 _Oh I sure do love my job here. No one will find out who controls._

I often found the humans to be rather amusing, perhaps my right hand was right, we shouldn't have let a group of our own evolve to far. They proved to be just as intelligent, well more then most of the weaker subjects. I laughed a bit to myself, it was all proving to be a fun game. If it wasn't for a certain group.

 _Ah the lovely sweet destructions. The grand exit of innocnet ones. Come...come a little closer. I will make sure, that your gone FOREVER!_

I would watch them all play with my subjects, slicing with their weapons. I knew that one human would fight back, a group of friends it seemed also. They would prove to be some form of amusement for me in these waters. They really thought they could win against a group of creatures that was here before them.

 _Whose the leader? That's a toughie. The suspicions? Well that beats me. Maybe it's this other guy. Oh boy, they will sure be mad!_

I would laugh at their stupidness, especially their leader. One who was suppose to be wise and smart, but this guy was just a joke! Oh I'm so glad that I know my victory is secure and ready for the taking. These humans would make good pets later, I am in need of some servants.

 _To alter squid DNA. I'm sure glad I did chemistry. NO! You won't escape!_

I smile a I saw kids but he docks, they looked to have a good strong sense of things. The Sky Army wouldn't see things like this even if it hit them in the head. I would use them to their full potential. I could give you the best spot if you'd just see my way and join my army and kingdom. While others would be pets or slaves, you could be above them all and rule by my side or control my army.

 _Lure you in and then control you. Making sure no one had seen you. But coudl it be that the crafted team. Have returned to get rid of me then? Listen to you guys, relax, I'm just messing with you. I meant to do no HAaRm-!_

I smiled a bit watching as they screamed and struggled. It was rather amusing, that was until that one of them helped out. I frowned and growled a bit, causing my right hand to back away. This team was amusing yet sometimes annoying, they would soon meet their maker.

 _So here comes the payback hour. Do I fight back, or hide away and cower? Alas the Sky Army is merely nothing. I will win and then we'll see whose laughing!_

I then smiled a bit, as my anger calmed. I wouldn't be long. The Squid Army would rise and take over, and Sky would fall by my hand. I guess he would make a good leader, once I make the proper adjustments to his mind. Yes, it would all work out nicely.

 _Oh I Sure Do Love My Job Here~_

* * *

 **Song** : Not The End

 **By** : Sayonara Maxwell & µThunder

 **Alter Lyrics By** : ForestSpirit of Thunderclan

 **Disclaimer** : **I Don't Own the Song, Squid Army Idea, or Minecrafters (YouTubers) in general.**


End file.
